Insert Cheeky Title Here
by TrappedinNeverland
Summary: After a hard war with Germany, Hungary, and Austria, the allied forces are left with themselves. As usual, tension is high between all of them specifically America, England, and France (as usual). However, a problem worth the world arises and it's up to the U.S, the U.K, and France to run the cure. {You will find UsUk, and FrUk, and maybe even some PruAus stuff...)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** I know it's been forever since I've done Clarity and App. Den. But my friends and I have been working on something new and exciting. Hetalia! Currently, we've all been helping write a story, and I've also stole some things from the rps, Frog, Alfy, Finny, Feli, and I have done. Now, I won't make any promises toward anything about this getting published and what not because I've been so busy with school and social life (#Iactuallyhavefriends) and stuff. Not to mention I've just fallen out of reading fan fictions, but it's time to see how bad my writing skills have decayed. Woohoo! :D Can't wait. **

**So here it is:**

**Chapter 1 of ****because it doesn't have a name yet, so we'll just call it **

"**Insert Cheeky Title Here"**

**Oh, and another this: The feels? Yeah, there are lots of them, throughout the story and they start early so just be prepared. I'm pretty sure this isn't going to turn into a smut, but… with Francis around, you just never know about these things. Also, if you want to help us out and help think up some names, that would be amazing. So if ya want to, PM 'em to me or leave a comment/rating thing. I have no idea what it is for FanFiction anymore. **

**Oh, and I apologize if Francis' French is a bit wacky. I'm only in beginner class, and we all know how "useful" Google Translate can be.**

_**Well, on with the good stuff.**_

* * *

"England, we can't win this war!"

"Nonsense, Alfred." Arthur looked up, holding one side of his face that had been cut.

"Dude, you're bleeding!" America noticed the blood dripping from under his hand.

"I know, you aren't perfect either," Arthur pointed to a stab wound in America's far shoulder.

"That's nothing! I'm the hero!"

"Ahah. Right." Arthur shook his head. "Hey, come on. We have a war to win!" he raised his pistol with his free hand and charged forward. A group of soldiers let out they're battle cry and followed. Alfred smirked to himself before raising his sniper rifle and backing Arthur up.

* * *

_**3 Days Later**_

* * *

Arthur looked at Francis. "He was stabbed… in the stomach…" The Brit told him. Francis nodded and ripped through the General's jacket, exploiting his bare skin covered in blood.

Arthur poured water onto the wound, cleaning it to reveal a slithered dagger knife wound. Luckily, the stab did not go through all the way to the other side. Francis tipped America's head back and forced some water into his system.

Arthur pulled out disinfectant and spread it gingerly around his friend's cut, and placed a rough bandage over it, and to keep the bandage from moving, gauze was wrapped around America's entire mid-section.

"I'm sorry I was so late with Russia's and China's reinforcements." Francis sighed after they were done.

"Don't worry, we still won. I'm pretty sure we taught those Germans, Hungarians, and Austrians a lesson." Arthur looked up at him. Alfred was laid out on a flat, queen sized bed in Arthur's spare bed room. Francis was standing on the side opposite of Arthur, and the Brit was sitting on the edge of the bed, exhausted.

France leaned forward and hesitated, the Brit frowned at him, which caused his cut to ooze a bit of blood, but it wasn't very obvious as there was a pact of the dried crimson liquid already in the place of his eyebrow. Francis looked closer and could see that the cut had stolen the top half of Arthur's large eyebrow, cutting it down to a normal height.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" The Frenchman wiped away all of the blood with his thumb, and squeezed out some disinfectant. He then rubbed it gingerly over Arthur's cut and left it as that. The wound would heal in a day's time, anyway.

"Thank you." Arthur half-smiled, gently.

"Of course, mon ami." Francis replied, smiling back just as thoughtfully.

"My friend…." England translated. There was something that America didn't know, and it was that French had been the dominant language of Great Britain for over three-hundred years. So whenever Arthur spoke French, he was always dumbfounded.

"Oui, mon ami." Francis ruffled Arthur's hair and stood up straight as Alfred began to stir.

"Wh-what happened…?" Alfred's voice broke a small silence that had occurred in the room.

"Alfred?" England looked over at the American, who rubbing his eye with his fist much the same way a kid would after crying.

"Dude… why are there three of you?"

"Sorry?"

"Wait never mind, my eyes were just being New Jersey for a moment there." Alfred sat up, fumbling around for his Texas, unable to find them.

Francis chuckled and pulled them out of his pocket, and placed them on Alfred's face for him.

"Thanks!" Alfred smiled, before turning to England. "Hey, did we win?"

"Bloody hell if we didn't!" Arthur smiled, genuinely smiled, brightly at his friend, which immediately perked him up. "I knew we had it made with Russia on our side."

"He's a valuable ally, oui?" Francis chuckled.

"Very, dude!" Alfred laughed, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. This caused him to flinch. "Huh?" He looked down to see the bandaging over his abdomen that Arthur and Francis had placed there a while ago.

"Don't strain yourself." Arthur laid the hyper American down again.

"Go change, Britain. I'll watch him." France promised.

Arthur blinked and nodded, and then he stood and walked out. He came back a few minutes later wearing a white button-up and dark navy green pants with shiny black dress shoes, with his tie thrown astray over his shoulder.

"Dude, what happened?" Alfred was asking Frog.

"You were stabbed, monsieur. Its luck that you aren't dead, if England had been with you as quick as he was, I'm almost sure you'd be dead." Francis replied.

"Wow dude. Hey, your eyebrows?" Alfred noticed that both Britain's eyebrows were at normal length (the other had been practically blown off when a mine had gone off during the battle).

"Do I look normal or weird?" Arthur laughed slightly.

"Adorable."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, you look fine." America laughed and sat up, slower this time. "Hey can I change too? I'm kinda…. Eugh…"

"Yeah, sure. China brought over some spares and he grabbed your jacket for you too." Arthur pulled out a drawer of the dresser that was in the corner.

"Cool!" Alfred went over to the drawer and pulled out his usual clothing that he wore, leaving his coat there for later. The American walked out, leaving France and England there by themselves.

"I'm hungry," Frog murmured after a moment.

"Yes…. I haven't had my afternoon tea in days! And I do miss my grandmother's scones…." Arthur replied, crossing his arm and tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"You eat your grandmother's cooking? Aren't you a grown country?" France mimicked Arthur's actions by crossing his own arms, however, more gracefully than the Brit.

"Of course! It wouldn't be regal to reject perfectly good food."

"'Perfectly good' eh? See in France, Mon Cher, the government is me, so I don't have to worry about regalness." Francis winked at him.

"Nice to know how nice your life is." Arthur glared back.

"You should be allowed to know that at least one person has a better life than you do." Francis chuckled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur's glare deepened.

"It means that I'm better than you."

"You what?" Arthur pulled off his shoe and chucked it at Frog.

"Hey! What you doing, huh? I'm FRANCE! You cannot throw your shoes at me!" Francis ducked and the shoe hit the wall. He picked it up and tossed it back to England, shock written all over his face.

Arthur caught it with ease, and slipped it back onto his foot. "Says who?"

"Moi."

"You know what this 'moi' says?"

"?"

"I'm England, and I DO NOT TAKE MY BLOODY ORDERS FROM A GAY FRENCH GIT LIKE YOU!"

Francis looked generally hurt by the Brit's words. Arthur just stood there with his arms crossed, smiling like the jerk he was.

"What is so funny, huh?" Francis glared at him.

"Your face."

"I am not gay; I am open to all options is all!" Francis raised his fist.

"What the hell, Frog?" Arthur exclaimed.

Francis just shook his head and crossed the room to where Arthur was standing and grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Arthur glared at him.

"Love me, Arthur…"

"WHAT?"

Francis smiled mischievously at the Brit, who wanted nothing more than to be not be at that specific place at that specific time.

"Hey, dudes, what are you doing?" Alfred walked in, dressed back into his usual formal wear.

"I'm saved…" Arthur yanked his wrists free of Francis' grasp and hid behind America who just laughed.

"Whatever then."

"Well I'm going to bed. Feel free to spend the night." Arthur sighed.

"Moi deux?" Francis' face broke into a wide grin.

"Uh…. Sorry? What?" Arthur frowned. Apparently he forgot how to count in French.

"Is it fine if I stay deux?" Francis repeated calmly.

"Dude, he's asking if he can stay TOO." Alfred laughed.

"Oh, sure, but stay in YOUR bedroom, if I wake up with you in my bed I'm going to have a heart attack." Arthur waved his hand and walked out.

France and America laughed together before Frog waved goodnight to the American and strolled toward the guest bedroom. Not before Alfred could catch a longing glance from Bonnefoy toward Arthur's room. Alfred just shook his head.

He turned to the bed to see that the sheets had been replaced, and noticed a maid's door. "Wow." He muttered then shrugged, and he laid down in the still warm bedding that had Arthur's smell.

He liked that.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

**So that's a basic run-through of the beginning of the story. I literally was reading it off of Notes and typing at the same time, but I have mad typing skills so it was okay in the end. **

**Ugh, I've read this story so many times already I'm tempted to just post it as it is right now in Documents, but nope. I hafta edit. See I do love you.**

**Anyway, as I said before: A real title? Would help us out a lot, and I'm actually open for plot ideas, even though we have the next four chapters already planned out, I'm sure I could make something happen. Again: I apologize for the French if it's horrible, I'm only in the beginner's class and Translate can be a "small" burden when it comes to doing what it does worse: TRANSLATE. Seriously, Google, though. Stick to showing naked woman to lonely guys on Images.**

**Anyway.**

**Thanks for reading. See you soon.**

_**Scones to: **_

_Labyrinthwonder159 _

_(__**Don't even care if I spelt it wrong, Frog**__)_

_Spi.9999_

_PainIsLoveLoveIsPain _

_Waya723_

_FearLife _

_**And last but not least,**_

_Smilefreely_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Howdy, friends. So I noticed that the first chapter had some views, well that's just dandy ain't it?**

**Anyway: The last chapter was actually part of the first chapter, just practically cut in half, which means the following. The first chapter is the longest of the ones I already have written out, so that means they're going to continuously get shorter because I get lazier and just happen to stumble across moments where an ending is so fitting I just can't not end the chapter there.**

**So anyway, the series is going to get a bit funnier, because I've also started snatching things from my real life BECAUSE WHY? **

**1 = Cause I can**

**2 = My friends and I all consider ourselves the countries we rp as because we are those countries based upon our personalities, and so, that influences the moments we have together**

**3 = If you don't know what I mean, I'll translate**

**4 = Okay, this is the translation:**

**I'm using my real life "moments" in the story because it fits in with the story based upon the people speaking.**

**5 = If you still don't understand, well, just read and move on with life**

**6 = **_**If there's anything else I remember to tell you by the end of the story, I will. If not….**_

* * *

That morning, chaos reeked upon the Kirkland mansion.

"_Get up! Get up Alfred!_"

Alfred looked up to see England, his short torn and blood seeping through his pajamas.

"What the-?" Alfred sat up straight, his eyes wide. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and threw them on when they were located.

"_It's Germany. Move!_" Arthur grabbed America's wrist and ran out the door. Alfred, still half asleep, could hear gun shots and the sound of bullets moving through flesh. He, once again, looked up at Arthur to see he was getting hit, and jerked around to see who was shooting him.

However, America was suddenly half pulled down as Arthur fell, unable to keep moving from exhaustion and blood loss. Without a moment's hesitation, Alfred picked the Brit up onto his back and continued moving. He was strong, and Arthur was light, but it was still a burden as he had to dodge all sorts of obstacles and think about Arthur's welfare along with his own.

The shooting had stopped, but Alfred's wound that he had received treatment on the night before started to ache and bleed again from the movement. The horrid nagging feeling that his insides were being torn out and turned inside out, then thrown back in was near unbearable.

"Alfred… you have to get out. Put me down…"

"No! I won't do it! Shut up, Arthur! I'm the hero!"

"I'm not kidding… You're fine, I'm not, leave…" Arthur paused… "I'm not discussing it." He said finally and firmly.

America was about to protest, but he knew it would be pointless. He stopped, laid Britain down gently and sprinted as fast as he could, now able to move more swiftly. He burst out of the mansion, and turned back to look at it. He saw no life, and all the shooting had officially ceased. All that was left was a burning home.

Alfred stared at it, shock and fear slowly engulfing his conscience until that's all he felt.

"America?" France appeared, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"WH-what? Oh, Francis…"

"Where's Angleterre?" He asked.

Alfred made no reply; he just allowed his head to hang.

"N-no, you're joking! You didn't leave him in there, did you?" France shouted angrily.

"We have time! The Germans are gone, c'mon, dude!" Alfred kicked down the door which had slammed shut behind him when he first left the mansion. The smoke that flowed into the air was thick and hurt their lungs. Yet, Alfred and Francis rushed inside.

"Where is he?" France asked, using his arm to block the smoke from his mouth, with Alfred making the same action.

"Back toward the bathroom!" Alfred replied, taking the lead.

Moments later they arrived at the very spot Alfred had left Arthur. His eyes widened. "T-that's where I left him!" He said. Arthur was not where Alfred had left him. So, where was he?

"He's in the bathroom; I'm almost one-hundred-percent sure." It was France's turn. He raised his foot and smacked it against the door. The old antique-like wood croaked and groaned before it cracked and fell to the floor, sending up dust and ashes into the air.

There was little smoke in the bathroom, but the harmful toxin was flowing into it now. America and France looked inside and saw Arthur huddled in the corner under the sink in a pool of his own blood. Francis ran over to him and grabbed him, lifting his easily and started carrying him bridal style.

Once again, America leads the way. They moved back toward the door they came through as the path was clearest, however, France nearly had a heart attack when a beam began to fall and nearly hit Alfred, but of course, he kicked it out of the way and kept moving.

Outside, France laid England up against a tree nearby. "I was sure he was dead…" He murmured, putting a hand over his heart.

"Same." Alfred crouched beside Arthur as the fire department and English ambulances rushed up the lane toward them. A nurse jumped out of one of the closer trucks and helped them into the back of the ambulance, with England on a stretcher.

* * *

**Four to Five Days Later**

* * *

Alfred stood in the middle of a field with France. The two of them were staring at the sky.

"We aren't bad people, are we?" Alfred asked; his voice was cold like stone as he spoke.

"Non. We are good. But we make mistakes, mon ami. Everyone does." Francis replied.

"But our mistakes affect so many people…" Alfred said, he wasn't as stiff after the Frenchman's comment, but he wasn't joking, not in the slightest.

"Oui, but everyone's mistakes affect more than themselves. We are humans, am I not correct in that assumption?"

"I suppose… Hey, is this the field that you, Finland and… England found me? Is this where I was?"

"Haha, I suppose you'd be right in believing so." France nodded, chortling to himself as he looked around at the vast piece of land.

"I haven't been back here in a long time." Alfred sighed, feeling a bit depressed. A feeling he and Francis both shared.

"You two, Gods, I can't breathe! Ugh, you two need to perk up."

"What the hell are you doing here?" France's eyes got wide fast.

"_Iggy_?"

"I'm not dying in a hospital, no sir." Arthur panted, leaning on the two stunned men. Alfred smiled at his comment.

"Dude, did you run here?"

"Well, in my defense, you two are all the way across the field from the high way." Arthur rubbed his face, his cheeks pink from running as they usually got when his blood got flowing quickly. Which happened more often than not.

"Dude. Hey, where are you going to live until your place gets fixed?" Alfred asked, smiling again.

"Uh…"

"You can live with moi…"

"No."

"Bro, you can totally live with me. I don't care." America laughed.

"Deal." England laughed with him.

"Well, let's get going. It's kinda cold." Alfred muttered.

"Is it?" Francis and Arthur muttered in unison, looking at each other.

"Yeah, well, to me it is." Alfred glanced at the snickering friends.

"You know, I don't understand how you make it through the winter. What, do you hibernate?" Arthur smirked at Alfred.

"It's calling heating, dude. Now c'mon!" Alfred took off running, sprint toward the road.

"No way! I'm England, I have to be first!" Arthur raised his fist and charged after America, with France just walking behind them and Alfred laughing his loud, obnoxious 'you suck' laugh as usual.

"Hm, whatever." Francis shrugged. "They never grow up."

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

**Now wasn't that sweet? I enjoyed writing the chapter, and yes, believe it or not, but my friend and I, Waya, were in a movie theatre, and being in a dark area for a long time makes me hyper, so when we got out the whole hallway was empty leading toward the back exit.**

**So we ran as fast as we could.**

**AND I WON, AHAHA!**

**Victory.**

**So moving on, again, if you have plot ideas, feel free to tell me. If you per say want to "give" us a title then tell me in your Review thingy.**

**Merry Christmas to you all, the next update will be on Christmas day with a very long chapter with an actual CHRISTMAS REFERENCE in it! So yay!**

**As you can tell, and will be able to tell, I am updating THIS story on Tuesday's as best I can. So that's that.**

**Wish me luck on my band concert this Fri- I mean Thursday. Which is two days from now? . 8I**

**Sorry right now for the spelling, I ran it through grammar and spelling check because I've been a little sick lately and didn't want to edit myself, so I am truly sorry about the grammar or spelling. I'm just a person.**

**As always, scones to:**

_Labyrinthwonder159 (__**Don't even care if I spelt it wrong, Frog**__)_

_Spi.9999_

_PainIsLoveLoveIsPain_

_Waya732_

_FearLife_

_**And last but most certainly not least,**_

_Smilefreely_

**In le Hetalia order that is,**

_France_

_Spi.9999 (__**What country would he be? Hmm….**__)_

_Natalia / Yekaterina_

_Alfred_

_Roderich_

_**And last but certainly not least,**_

_Tino / Feliciano_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Howdy. I know I'm a bit late, because Christmas Day was busy and New Year's and it's not even a Tuesday, but I felt bad and I knew I wouldn't get it out on the Tuesday coming up so…**

**I'm feeling a bit better, well a lot better actually. So that's good right? Maybe I'll have the patience to actually edit this time!**

**Hey wait. In Notes, this is still Chapter 1, but in FanFiction it's Chapter 3. Oh well. –has to le scroll through Notes like a crazy person whilst mom watches from the corner with concern-**

**But, I've been real busy and my Internet at the moment was being difficult so I decided: hey why not right?**

**So here's the third chapter of "Insert Cheeky Title Here", and we haven't decided on a name yet, so we're still going with ICTH for now. **

**Welp, on with the good stuff eh?**

* * *

"Surprise!" Alfred jumped on Arthur, smiling down at him. His position was directly over the smaller man, making the Brit blush slightly.

"Get off me, you blood wanker." Arthur sat up, shoving him off but still smiling as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Did I scare you?" Alfred smirked.

"Well, in my defense, I was asleep." Arthur crossed his arms in return.

"True… hey dude…?" America grew silent for a long while, and Arthur waited patiently for the continuation of the question. America continued a few minutes later, "…would you have left me that day?"

"No, but I'm grateful you left _me_, though." Arthur said.

"What _why_?" Alfred's head snapped up, as his attention flitted and locked onto his speaking friend.

"The reason is that, it proved that you listen to me, and knowing that, I was willing to die." Arthur said, smiling sadly at the hard-wood floor.

Alfred was silent as he got up and moved to Arthur, wrapping arms around him and shoving his face into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur paused, a bit taken aback by Alfred's sudden burst of affection, however, his smile returned and he placed his hands gently onto Alfred's back, squeezing his shirt slightly.

"I always listen to you Arthur, and I always will."

"Thank you, Alfred. You don't know how much I love it when you say that."

"…Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Alfred."

"You're my greatest friend."

Alfred's grip on Arthur's neck increased slightly. Arthur mimicked Alfred's original actions and buried his face into his friend's shoulder.

It was quiet in the room, so quiet a pin could be dropped and you'd be able to hear it. Silent tears slid slowly down the friends' faces as they stood there, just enjoying each other's presence. Neither of them wanted to let go right now, because they both felt like they were moving apart, and that they would lose the person in their arms. As if, if they were to let go, they would never see their friend again. The world was twisted and messed up, and everything was unpredictable.

They needed each other; it is as simple as that.

"It's getting late." Arthur murmured.

"Am I supposed to care?" Alfred asked in response.

"If you want to," Arthur let go of his friend, staring up at him as they both stood straight. He smiled. "I remember when you were shorter than me." He muttered.

"I remember when you were taller than me, but I don't think that's going to ever happen again." Alfred chuckled.

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"You stopped growing."

"So?"

"So you'll always be shorter than me."

"Ugh, like I don't know it."

"Heheh," Alfred patted Arthur's head, "Well I'm going to bed. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Wait let me check your bandages really quick." Alfred said, turning back around to face the shorter Brit.

"I'm fine." Arthur rolled his eyes, but Alfred just shook his head and sat Arthur down on the bed. Lifting up his shirt carefully to reveal the stitched wounds, most of which were from bullets, yet there was a mysterious fist-shaped bruise mark on Arthur's ribcage as well.

"How does that feel?" Alfred kneeled in front of Arthur, indicating to the blue mark in the place where Arthur's right lung was located.

"Uhm… I don't know…" Arthur replied, scrunching up his (not so big anymore) eyebrows.

Alfred put his knuckles up against it, but didn't press down. "How does that feel?"

"Your hands are cold."

It was Alfred's turn to roll his eyes. "Not my hands. Does it hurt when I put my hand against it?"

"Oh, no, not really." Arthur replied. However, when Alfred began to press down on the bruise ever so slightly, Arthur visibly tensed. At one point, he even let out a strained groan.

"Stop holding it in, how much does it hurt?" Alfred growled.

"Stop holding it in?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes."

Arthur relaxed but smacked Alfred's hand away almost immediately and cupped his chest, groaning slightly with his head hung.

"Oh, dude…" Alfred patted his head. "Alright, let's baby that for a while longer. Can I see your chest again?" Alfred asked gently.

Arthur nodded and straightened up, dropping his hands to his sides. Alfred smiled and took the bandages off, so the bullet wounds were visible.

"Okay… I think their fine except for this one. We'll keep an eye on it." Alfred pointed to a stitched area that was still oozing blood every now and then, but it wasn't life threatening, though it hardly looked comfortable.

"Okay." Arthur sighed. Alfred smiled again and went over to the dresser to grab new bandages. He stopped when he saw a picture of Finland and himself.

"Finland?" Alfred asked, looking to Arthur.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's Finland," Arthur replied.

"Oh. We look a lot alike, huh? Especially when I was a kid."

"Yes, it-it's very uncanny." Arthur chuckled, but looked away.

"Hm." Alfred paused, still staring at the picture before he grabbed the bandage he was searching for and walked back over to the bedside where his British friend was siting and placed the bandages, the last one fell right next to Arthur's belly button.

"Heheh~" Alfred chuckled and poked it after the binding was secure.

Arthur giggled slightly, like a little kid who was being tickled by his brother. Alfred had never gotten that reaction from Arthur before and smiled, wide. Alfred sighed after a moment and then helped Arthur stand up, placing his shirt back on for him and smoothed it out gently.

"You're so nice…" Arthur muttered.

"Well, I try!" Alfred chuckled. "If that's all done, I'm going to go to bed." He smiled, "g'dnight." Jones turned to walk out.

Arthur paused by grabbed his wrist, "wait."

Alfred turned to look at Arthur. "Yes?" He chuckled.

"Let me check your cut too." Arthur was dead serious, which kind of took Alfred by surprise, but he nodded. Arthur raised his shirt and Alfred held it up while his friend examined the scar. "It seems okay." He said, smiling up at him.

Alfred dropped his shirt down and smoothed it out. "Well it hasn't been bothering me so that's good." Alfred sighed. "I'm tired. Good night."

"Wait… Alfred…"

"Huh?" Alfred turned around, yet again. Was that…. What was that in Arthur's eyes? Loneliness?

"Don't leave me…" Arthur murmured.

"Huh?"

"Don't…leave…me…" Arthur repeated shyly.

"Um, okay." Alfred walked over to Arthur's bed with him and helped him lay down, then laid down himself and got comfortable. Arthur was closest to the wall, so he rolled over to face it, whilst Alfred just laid staring at the back of his head before shutting his eyes and dozing off. Arthur did the same.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

**Egh, I know I promised you lot something worth reading like a fun Christmas thing that was supposed to be long and worth the wait, but honestly this isn't really. I apologize, but the Christmas part in Notes doesn't come up for… a while, I don't know.**

**Just be patient with me, ahkay? **

**Other than that, I'll attempt to throw things back on to my "Strictly Tuesday" posting, but if I can't, I'll probably have to change the day to a weekend like Saturday or Sunday or something. I'm a lot busier than I realize, when it comes to writing this FanFiction.**

**Anyway.**

_**As always, scones to:**_

_Francis / Florence_

_Spi.1999_

_Prussia / Alfred / Al_

_Prush / Miniyuki_

_**Last, but certainly not least**_

_Tino / Lovino / 2P!Itlay (forget the name)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Haller. I noticed that we have over a hundred views? Yes? Yeah we have over one hundred and twenty views, which makes me want to die… WITH HAPPINESS. I mean. I'm not suicidal. **

**Or, so says my therapist.**

**No. Just kidding. I don't go to therapy…**

**A lot…**

**Anyway.**

**This **_**should actually **_**be coming out on a **_**Tuesday**_**! Wooh! But if it's not then feel free to say that I suck. Because I do.**

**Yay me.**

**I'm depressed, so this chapter may have depression issues in it. Although, that's not in the original…. Y'know, it's hard to write and want to stab everybody and everything at the same time.**

**I blew my dad off.**

**I think he's scared of me.**

**Yay. Me.**

**Anyway.**

**As I said last time, I'm going to try and get these out on Tuesday's specifically and not just random posting like I did for Clarity… speaking of which I should really get on with that… but whatever. **

**Oh, shut up Neverland, just type up the god dang story already!**

* * *

_That Morning_

* * *

Arthur awoke to find Alfred's arm laid across him, and felt much overheated as the two had sort of drifted closer during the night and now their body heat was just all around.

"Alfred…" Arthur poked Alfred in the face, attempting to wake him up. Of course, this came to no avail whatsoever. "Gods, Alfred!" Arthur repeated. "Wait, why am I whispering? We're the only ones who're living here. Alfred!"

"Huh? Wait, what? Where? Who?" Alfred's ocean-blue gaze snapped open, the morning light stinging his eyes as he was shot from his sleep so suddenly.

"Um, can I get up now?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry dude!" Alfred sat up, allowing Arthur to do the same. Arthur stretched and kicked back the covers as he climbed over Alfred and stood in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, by the way." He chuckled.

"Morning, bro."

"Wake up Arthur!" Came that so distinctively familiar French tone.

"France? Get away from my door!"

"Nope! I'm here to get you out of bed." Francis refused from the other side of the wooden boundary.

"I _am _out of bed." Arthur crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. The usual manner that the Brit took when he was irritated. So basically, his usual pose.

"I don't believe that." Francis dramatically pushed through the door, walking in to see a very displeased Brit standing toward the center of the area, and a very amused America still in bed.

"What happened when I left you two unsupervised? Alfred, you do know he's injured right? You can't go around and-"

"Alfred was just sharing a bed with me because I had a nightmare and started bleeding, calm down." Arthur cut Francis off with an acceptable excuse.

"Oh, well, okay then! Bonjour!"

"G'morning." Arthur muttered with his less than pleased tone.

"Morning, bro!"

"Good'day everybody." A new, quiet voice whispered.

"Canada!" Alfred jumped up and ran over to his brother, whom had appeared randomly. Or had he been standing there the whole time? It was hard to tell. "How've ya been bro?"

"I'm fine, how about you, aye?" Matt replied.

"Great as ever! Wait, your Matt right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just checking." America let go and stood back, smiling.

"Hallo."

"Russia, hey dude!" Alfred greeted, waving excitedly as Ivan appeared at the door way. Well, it just one big party wasn't it? Ivan smiled in return, holding his sunflower. Honestly, the guy was adorable, but something about him made the other countries' skin crawl. Especially Francis'.

"How are ya? Is England okay?" The tall Russian replied.

"Yeah, we're all good!" Alfred replied.

* * *

_That Night / Later Idk What You Wanna Call It_

* * *

"Well, we shall be taking our leave. Good night, America." Ivan smiled at Alfred before walking out into the snow with Matt.

"Bye guys!" Alfred waved in return, but quickly shut the door and wrapped his arms around himself as he walked back toward the family room where Arthur and Francis were sitting. Upon walking through the threshold, Alfred noticed Arthur was laughing pretty hard.

"Not the berd that goes twee twee, the berd that goes 'grow grow'," Francis was saying, stroking his short stubbed beard.

"What's going on dudes?" Alfred chuckled walking in and sitting next to Arthur on the couch.

Francis crossed his legs like a gentleman, and created a more comfortable position on the lounge chair. "He finds my accent stupid!"

"It is dude." Alfred laughed.

"It really is though." Arthur wiped his eye clear of the tears that had formed there and sighed; he sat back and leaned against the back of the couch with his eyes closed silently. Alfred just had to laugh slightly at the picture, while Francis just kinda looked at the Brit.

"Is he sleeping?" The Frenchman asked, poking Arthur's knee.

"No, I'm just…" Arthur paused, "enjoying the moment, per say."

"Why?" Francis chuckled.

"Who knows when I'm going to laugh like that again?" Arthur replied, opening his eyes and looking at Francis.

"That's deep." Alfred laughed, and a moment later the two other countries joined in.

"Vell, I should be leaving. Au revoir!" Francis said, straightening himself out and walking toward the door with a slight wave of his rose before he left.

"Bye, bro!"

"Fish n' chips!"

"What?"

Arthur just laughed at Alfred's confusion, but Francis got it and chuckled whole-heartedly before the door closed behind him.

"What time is it?" Arthur murmured, more to himself than anything else, but Alfred answered for him.

"It's ten past 8," he said beaming.

"Oh, well, thanks." Arthur shrugged, laughing slightly. "Did we eat? I can't remember to save the Dickens!"

"No… GOD I'M STARVING!" Alfred jumped up, suddenly realizing he hadn't eaten in eight hours.

"Hah," Arthur stood as well, but he wasn't as… vigorous… as Alfred had been.

"Dude what are we going to eat?"

"Scones?"

"…No. Think more along the line of hamburgers! No, cheeseburgers… yeah, cheeseburgers."

"I'm not eating that rubbish."

"How dare you!"

"I dare!"

"Rude!"

Arthur shrugged, not caring in the slightest what Alfred thought.

"Okay, so how about we order Chinese?" Alfred suggested.

"You know, Chinese food in America isn't as good as it is in China." Arthur tipped his hips in a 'know-it-all' fashion, smirking in Alfred's direction.

"That's because this is America, dude, it's gonna taste different." Alfred too, tipped his hips in the other's direction in a 'know-it-all' way.

"Oh yeah? Then why does your McDonalds rubbish and your 'Chinese' rubbish taste very similar? The only difference is one of them comes with white rice." Arthur retorted smoothly.

"Again: resources! Location, location, location!"

"I taught you that."

"Did you? I don't remember learning it from you."

"…You never remember anything I taught you."

Alfred's glare vanished and so did Arthur's smirk, almost in unison.

"Yeah I do, Arty."

"Name one thing." Arthur dared him coldly.

"Well, I can't because there's so much. If you look at it my way, I've handled a country for half the time England's been around, and I fought many wars: won and lost, just as England has…"

"That's great and all, but your economy is rubbish Alfred. You need to get it straightened and start paying off that debt you owe because most of the world revolves around the United States, even if they don't want to admit it." Arthur told him sternly. "Well, not so much anymore."

"Yeah I know…"

"You are a mess."

"I know. You don't have to tell me." Alfred started to get a little annoyed, he did know all this and he was trying to fix it, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"If you know then do a damn thing about it! I… don't want to see your blindness destroy you, Alfred. I only have you, anyway."

"I won't let it happen, Arthur, I promise you." Alfred murmured and hugged Arthur tight. Again, the Brit hesitated but he returned the affection all the same.

"Thank you." He replied finally.

"I'll be your hero!" Alfred told him.

"You do that." Arthur shook his head, half-smiling as he let go of Alfred's back, along with the American dropping him from his own grasp.

"So, what do _you _want to eat, Arthur? I'll cook it!"

"Can you cook?"

"Better than you, at least."

"My cooking isn't horrible, it's just…"

"Different? That's what they all say."

"Yeah, it's different, and tea goes good with a lot of it, so shut up you."

"You English and your tea, I just don't get it."

"Ohh, I get it."

Arthur just snickered.

"So, food. What do you think?" Alfred asked, pointing at Arthur dramatically.

"Hmm… something we both like…"

"Cake?"

"For dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then, what kind?"

"…uh…"

And so, that went on until the two of them decided to eat regular chocolate since they both had a sweet tooth for that kind of… dessert. So when they were finished baking it, (Alfred helping Arthur to produce an edible… meal?), and done eating it which only took about five minutes or so…

Alfred made the comment: "I'm so stuffed… I could… die…." And then he burped obnoxiously patted his tummy.

"American beer is so light!" Arthur waved the empty bottle of Budweiser around. "I mean, I downed the whole thing and I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you have to drink lots of it, and most people only are open to that much amount of alcohol throughout their lives anyway. You're European stuff is…. Sweet Lady Liberty, that stuff… I don't even know."

Arthur laughed again, "Its European."

"Tch sure is."

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

**And so, I produce the next chapter to you.**

**But get this.**

**Wizzam sha-bam, turn around and wham! I wrapped up both chapters **_**1 and 2**_** into this one, slightly long chapter; I don't know if it's long it's only got close to two thousand words. My App. Den. Thing was about that long, I do believe.**

**Ah well.**

**Here it is.**

**Enjoy it.**

**And again, got a perfect name for this story?**

**SHARE IT WITH ME SO I DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND DIE I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING LIKE THINK UP OF NAMES, THAT'S NOT ME. AND I KNOW SOMEONE OUT THERE HAS A PERFECT NAME FOR THIS TITLE AND YES I AM EYE-BALL RAPING YOU WITH CAPS, DEAL WITH IT.**

** Now that that's over.**

**Send me the name if you have a good title for the story. Okay? I check my FanFiction… every time I update this story so expect me to reply and/or mention you on a Tuesday.**

**Hopefully a Tuesday.**

**Because Monday's are too mainstream…**

**And Wednesday's…. **

**Eh, I like Wednesday's.**

**Wait it **_**is **_**Tuesday right? Or is it a Wednesday?**

…

…

**I think this is about the fifth time I've said this today:**

"**I AM LOSING MY SANITY."  
"YAY."**

…

**Well, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Well, I kinda do not believe it myself, but it is, in fact, a Tuesday. At least, it was last time I checked. I don't know when that was.**

**Anyway.**

**I say that a lot don't I? Anyway, anyway, anyway!**

**Any waaaaaay you waaaant it, thaaaaat's the waaay you neeeeed it, anywaaaaaaay you waaaa– **

**Yeah. Okay, anyway.**

**There it is again, dear lord! Alright then, well, anyway this is that Christmas special I promised you like a month ago, so here you are.**

**I dunno. Sorry I'm late?**

**You feel me yeah? Apology accepted?**

**I'll take your silence as a yes.**

**Good.**

**Anyway.**

**Well, in other news, we have almost 200 views for this story! Well that just makes me so darn happy I might almost not cry. Wait what.**

**Ah whatever.**

**Let's get on with the good stuff yeah?**

* * *

"Alfred, why the long face?" Arthur sat next to his friend, who was dejectedly staring out at the rainy sky. Arthur's house had been rebuilt and made with extra protection; it was almost moved to a different location in London, with a heavy, large, black brass fence around it.

"It's so gloomy in England, dude…" Alfred sighed in return, not bothering to look up at his British friend.

"Well, I suppose, but it could be worse. We could be in Russia." Arthur nudged Alfred with his elbow, smirking.

Alfred laughed, and almost immediately perked up. Arthur rarely made jokes, so it was nice to know he was in a good mood, or at least acting like it. That was highly possible too.

"Hey, I'd say let's go for a walk but there's no way I'm going out there. We should do something though, what do you think?" Alfred asked, sitting up.

"Good idea, chap. How about…" Arthur tapped his chin with his forefingers, staring out the window with a faraway look in his eyes.

"How about we play a game?" He finally suggested.

"What kind of game?" Alfred countered, smirking.

"Gods, you kill me… How about we call some people over and have a Christmas party or something?" Arthur knew Alfred loved parties, and could hardly say no to one.

"Sounds great!" Of course.

"Who are we going to invite?" Arthur asked.

"Umm, Francis, Matt, Ivan, Kiku, Wang, Arthur... Oh wait…"

Arthur just laughed at Alfred's slip up. "Well you contact them I'll coo–"

"No, you're not cooking. I'll do it, you contact them." Alfred interrupted. He knew that if Arthur cooked, all the countries that ate his food would walk away holding their stomachs or throwing up somewhere.

"You do realize that all of them sort of hate me, right?"

"Not true! Kiku and Francis! I don't think Matt has any reason to dislike you either." Alfred pointed a finger at him, which the Brit slapped away almost immediately and Alfred rolled his eyes, continuing his sentence anyway. "I mean, you are his mom…"

"I most certainly am not anyone's 'mother', if Francis told you that, he's lying! Do I look like a woman to you?" Arthur countered hotly.

"Well…"

The Brit just shook his head and put his forefinger over Alfred's lips. "Ergh. Never mind, you cook. I'll talk." Arthur said with a look of totally different mixed emotions sprawled across his closed, exasperated eyes.

* * *

**5 – 6 Hours Later**

* * *

"Dude! How ya likin' the party?" Alfred asked, taping Francis on the shoulder who had been talking with Matthew.

"Tres bien, mon ami," [Very good, my friend (masculine)] Francis raised his wine and Matt just nodded vigorously.

"Cool!" Alfred beamed.

"Where is Angleterre? Isn't zis his house?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, I think he's upstairs…. I don't remember what he's doing…." Alfred frowned, as he thought before it suddenly clicked. "Oh yeah, he and Kiku are talking about something in private. They said they'll be right back."

Francis smirked to himself, but nodded. The Frenchman hadn't seen anything of the stuck-up Brit since he'd opened the door for them to come in. How rude to not show at your own party?

"Ah, I was just curious." Francis said, before turning and walking off.

"Hey, Matt, wanna go get food? Don't worry, I cooked it, not Iggy!"

"Sure, aye!" Matt followed Alfred into the kitchen.

Francis on the other hand sneaked upstairs as quiet as he could and crept down the hallway. There were only three places the two nations could be: a bathroom, which was unlikely, a closet, which is slightly less unlikely but still awkward and weird, or a bedroom, which made the most sense – on a lot of different levels.

In fact, he could hear them talking now. The voices were coming from Arthur's bedroom; a place that Francis knew almost everything about. Honhonhon. The room in question was at the end of the hallway, so the Frenchman stalked to the door and put his ear against it as it was closed.

"No, no, no," Kiku was saying, "it's way too big of a–"

Well, well, well, perhaps Arthur's pirate days never stopped? As they say, old habits die hard…

"–shipment! It would never fit the limit."

Poo, just business talk?

"I can lighten the load to make it fit, but that would result in having to pay more for the extra trip the boats would have to make."

"I can't choose, one load too much, and two too expensive. However, one is not an option so I'll just have to stick with two and borrow the money from China or something."

"Do you think China would lend you the money?" Arthur asked.

"China is in debt with me, so yes."

"Aha, well, I think it be best to return to the party. I haven't shown my face since the start. No reason for useless suspicion, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

Francis scurried down the hallway and then switched and walked gracefully down the steps – as Arthur had said himself, 'no reason for useless suspicion, yes?' So, all he got out of that little conversation is that relations between the United Kingdom and Japan were no more than usual: merely trading stock which was to be expected.

"Merry Christmas, dudes!" Alfred laughed as everyone around raised their glass of whatever it was they had for the cheer.

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

* * *

"_Hey, Alfred you should sing a song with Arthur on the Wii or something!" Francis said, patting the American's back if not a little roughly._

_Almost everyone there was as drunk as the Dickens, including the one who would use the word: Arthur._

"_Yeah, I bet I could sooooo sing better than you, snobbish-twit Arthur!" Alfred said giving Arthur a rough noogie on his head._

"_Oh yeah? Wanna bet, ah? I've been told I'm a fantastic singer and dancer!" Arthur retorted, pinching Alfred's cheeks._

"_Ain't that the truth, Sir Captain Kirkland!" China joked._

_Francis was the only one who got it, since many secrets about Arthur's past weren't as clean as the ones he had now, it was quite amusing to raise the subject just to get the blushing, flabbergasted reaction from the Brit. However, this was Arthur drunk, so his face was already red._

"_Fine, fine, man! What song are we gonna sing?"_

"_No idea, ah, Francy-Pants! You choose, ah!" _

_Ivan and Japan were sitting have the oddest porn conversation in the corner while Arthur was sprawled over Alfred's lap on the sofa and Francis and Wang were sitting in lounge chairs on either side of them. Matt was there too, but he was as sober as usual and was just watching with a slight, amused, smirk on his face in the corner._

"_How about that one song they dedicated to you? What is it called, Collision of Nations or something?"_

"_Ohhhh, that rubbish! Yeah, that's ah… that's called Collision of Worlds!" Arthur waved his hand weakly in Francis' direction attempt to signify that he knew what the Frenchman was speaking about._

"_I've never heard it, aru." Wang said._

"_Well your 'bout to, dude!" Alfred said before grabbing a controller and holding it like a microphone, pushing Arthur off him and standing up as he set up the game and tossed a similar controller to Arthur who caught – nearly missed, but caught._

_Arthur stood up as well and waited._

"_Just read the words that appear on the screen, got it bro?" Alfred asked._

"_Yeaaaaaaaah." Arthur replied, rolling his eyes._

_And then Alfred hit "play"._

"_At the first of the morning light, Old Glory's in the sky…" Alfred started._

"_Across the pond its afternoon and Union Jack flies high." Arthur countered._

"_We're on our first cup of coffee,"_

"_We're on our third cup of tea,"_

"…_and we can't pretend to live on different plants, you and me." Alfred said as Arthur joined him in singing the chorus:_

"_In this collision of worlds!"_

"_Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore," Alfred took up as they once again matched tones to sing, "in this collision of worlds!"_

"_Oh, you can't sit this out no more." Alfred said, leaning on Arthur's shoulder._

_Arthur looked to him and smirked as his line came up, "Abbey Road!"_

"_Route 66!" Alfred retorted easily, "CIA!"_

"_To the MI6," Arthur plucked Nantucket, smirking at Alfred._

"_Right lane!"_

"_Left lane! Metric!"_

"_Imperial!"_

"_Pounds!"_

"_Dollars! Haha, howdy!" Alfred just laughed during the 'howdy' part, nearly messing up._

"_Cheerio!" Arthur twirled his head, flicking his hair in Alfred's face as Alfred was still leaning on him._

"_A V8 growls," Alfred ignored it and merely continued his lines._

"_To a V12 screams,"_

"_Hail to the Chief!"_

"_Well, God save the Queen!"_

"_Cops."_

"_Bobbies."_

"_Tobasco!"_

"_Wasabi!"_

_A completely random line that Wang took the liberty of shouting: "PISTACHIO ICE CREAM!" As Arthur and Alfred continued on the chorus._

"_In this collision of worlds!"_

"_Well it's too late and you can't stop it now!" Alfred continued on his own._

"_In this collision of worlds!" They synched once again._

"_Yeah find you a place and watch it now." Alfred went solo again as the two friends slumped as a rock-on guitar solo took their places for a minute or so. But they straightened as lines began to appear once more._

"_Well you're a good 'ole boy," _

"_Yeah, you're a decent bloke." Arthur rolled his eyes, half smiling. "I say its irony!"_

"_I say it's a joke! When I look around, now I can see…" _

_They chimed together, yet again, as the line "We ain't so different, you and me!" rolled up._

"_Meat and potatoes!" Alfred declared._

"_Bangers and mash," Arthur countered._

"_Dollars!"_

"_Pounds, dosh!"_

"_Cash!"_

"_Autobahn,"_

"_To the rising sun," Alfred chortled. "The I10…" _

"…_to the M1!" Arthur finished for him._

"_Congress."_

"_Parliament."_

"_President."_

"_The Queen! Petrol you say…" Arthur trailed._

"…_gasoline!" Alfred finished and Arthur continued._

"_Now grab your bird,"_

"_And get your girl," Alfred translated as confused glances gathered toward the Brit._

"_It's a small world!" They said together as the tone dropped. "Collision of worlds!"_

"_Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore," Alfred said before they mixed together once again to sing "collision of worlds!"_

"_No, you can't sit this one out no more." Alfred took on the line._

"_Collision of worlds!" They once again said in unison._

"_It's too late and you can't stop it now!" Alfred said solo._

"_Collision of worlds!" They said as the grins on plastered to the faces of the countries that occupied the room with them widened._

"_Find you a place and watch it now!" Alfred finished the last line as the friends slumped once more when the ending solo came on._

"_Well, Arthur, you are a great singer. Don't know 'bout dancing, but you're a good singer." Alfred slapped his back, nearly knocking the Brit off his feet._

"_Why, thank you, Alfred. But I say, you do quite well yourself." Arthur replied, smacking Alfred back, ignoring the part where he almost fell._

"_Thanks, dude! How 'bout another round, huh guys?"_

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

**Well I do hope you enjoyed that little song-fic bonus scene, since that wasn't in the actual story, and merely came from another Note I had with the lyrics to "Collision of Worlds" written down.**

**I guess this means I have to make a disclaimer?**

**Oh, okay. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG "Collision of Worlds" BY Brad Paisely and Robbie Williams**

**So there. **

**DISCLAIMER TWO THAT I DIDN'T BOTHER MAKING BECAUSE I FIGURED YOU ALREADY KNEW: THE CHARACTER'S AREN'T MINE!**

**There. Done. Now, I have to read about 2.3ur0239r2304820348209ri million messages that my Hetalian buddies are just spamming the group chat with. So enjoy!**

**Happy Belated Christmas!**

_Scones to:_

_France / Florence / Denmark_

_Austria _

_Spi.1999_

_Australia / America / Al / Matthieu _

_Sweden / Tino / 2P!Italy / Romano / Ren_

_Miniyuki_

_SomethingSimsy_

**Wait I lied, don't go yet. So Simsy mentioned the name "Home Is Where the Heart Lies" for the story…. I've been thinking and it actually might fit in with the dramatic plot twist that's coming up, I mean what you didn't see that.**

**So, what do YOU think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Alright, so I'm trying out something new here and typing up this next chapter /before/ Tuesday so I don't have to do it Tuesday. (Hah, my friends think I'm doing something important, I mean, not that this isn't important, but you get what I'm saying right?)**

**Anyway, I was typing up a new part in Notes earlier and I was just goin' all out on this story but that's not going to happen until later. For now, this seems like a perfectly normal story right? Prepare yourselves for…. I dunno a big change in that, ahaha.**

**On with the good stuff**

* * *

"Arthur, are you drunk?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

"Why? The closest thing to Alcohol you had was eggnog and I hate the stuff."

"Hah, yeah… Well, I'm bored. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Arthur asked, looking at him with a sort of half-smile.

"Dunno, let's see what's on!" Alfred jumped onto the couch and flipped on the TV as Arthur sat next to him seemingly pleased for once.

"Ooh, this looks cool!" Alfred exclaimed, pressing 'Play' and snuggling into the pillows as the movie began.

"Arthur, I am never watching TV again."

Arthur didn't reply, he'd fallen asleep during The Haunted – Season Finale which had been a two hour long premiere that Alfred had ended up sleeping through most of as well, but had the pleasure of waking up to 'they know where you live'.

"Arthur, hey, dude, look! It's snowing!" Alfred shook Arthur awake and jumped up, running to the window. "It's so soon and… but it doesn't snow in Florida…"

Arthur sat up, rubbing his head. "What is it?"

"It's snowing, but we're in Florida…"

* * *

"Sir, the diseased wolves have already spread through Russia! They've invaded Europe and the rest of China!"

Ivan grumbled at the statement. There were too many of them now, an army almost. The 'movement' couldn't be stopped, not anymore. "What about Canada? North America? South America?" the general asked, looking toward the lieutenant.

"Reports say their invading all over the globe!" The younger man replied.

"I must hold a world conference." Ivan growled.

* * *

"Ve've come to this conference today to speak of the Russian artic volf hybrids that have invaded the vorld!" Ludwig yelled, catching the attention of the other countries. They knew exactly _why _they were here, but today wasn't the day to be discussing about how a time-traveling phone box can travel through the universe.

"Not all of us could be here, so ve must make do vith vat ve have." The German continued.

"There's no point, it's the apocalypse...!" Tino said.

"Nein!" Ludwig countered, making the Finlandian jump back in surprise. "Ve can defeat zem. Ve just need a strategy." Ludwig almost spat.

"Look, Germany, we know that they got Feliciano and Lovino, but we just can't win this time." Arthur stated calmly.

"When zee Pictonians invaded, ve didn't give up zen." Roderich added slyly, waving his hand toward Ludwig offering support.

"We need to lock ourselves somewhere and wait until eet dies off. After all, it is just a disease, is it not?" Francis said.

"Nein, ve vill be easily cornered." Ludwig shook his head.

"Zen what do you pran on doring?" Kiku asked quietly.

"We must come up with a cure, if we're doing this, and not only a cure, but a disinfectant! That should be what we do _first_." Arthur said.

"I'll do that," Francis offered, smiling.

"I vill halp you." Roderich volunteered, Francis smirked at him and shrugged.

"If you insist," was all the Frenchman said.

"Ze rest of us vill focus on getting our countries into North America and stench the flow of the intoxication." Ludwig nodded once more.

"Right!" They all agreed together in unison.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note**

**Okay, I'm really sorry that it's so short but I wrote it on Sunday – no, I started writing on Sunday and I was determined to hold off editing my essay for ELA for as long as I could today, and used this as an excuse to myself, but I have to do it now while my Internet is being difficult so I'm not tempted to go on YouTube or something else instead of doing my work. That wouldn't be good for my grade or my health, according to my parent's reactions.**

**So, it's been fun, but here is your very short update from me.**

**But, give me some credit. Last week, that was a pretty fantabulous bonus scene so you can just blame the bonus scene on the reason this update is so short. I promise you however, that even if the next chapter is short, it'll be action-packed.**

**Now, I really must go.**

**"BUT BABY ITS COLD OUTSIDE."**

**I really can't stay.**

**"BUT BABY ITS COLD OUTSIDE."**

**e_e Shut up bish I have to do work, not go outside. Gawd.**

**OH, fun fact about me: I hate snow, I mean; I don't have like a phobia of it. I just like a little bit and that's it. Just enough for school to get canceled, not to the point where if I have to run outside bare foot I don't come back in looking like a frozen version of the Abominable Snow Monster or something.**

**Yeah, that happened. I couldn't feel my toes for like ten minutes and the rags I had for socks were ruined. X'3**

**Anyway.**

**As always, scones to:**

**Ann / Taiwan / North + South Korea / PainIsLoveLoveIsPain / Vietnam**

**Alfred / Logan / Al / Eucy / Waya723 / Gilbert / Matthieu**

**Emily / Lovino / Feliciano / Tino / Sweden / 2P! Italy / Smilefreely**

**Francis / Denmark / Florence / labyrinthwonder159**

**Roderich / FearLife**

**Spi.1999**

**2P! Scotland**

**SomethingSimsy**

**AND OF COURSE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS**

**Stay tuned, my friends.**

**Ya see what I did there huh? *winkwinknudgenudge***


End file.
